


"Never Have I Ever" meme Ficlets

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flying Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from playing the "Never Have I Ever" game. Rules in first chapter. Femslash and threesomes and teen supers, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First chapter: The rules.

_If you would like to play, comment with something you have never written or drawn, and skim through the other suggestions. If someone else has proposed something you have written or drawn, write a snippet -- anywhere from ten words to a novel -- proving that you have done so. If you're an artist, feel free to scribble something and post it._

_If you catch someone claiming not to have written or drawn something that you can prove they've done, you can request a snippet from them._

_For every three snippets you write, you may make another "Never have I ever" declaration. Make sure you won't get caught!_


	2. Steph & Cass discussing [hero] boys

  
"Holy  _crap_ , Kid Flash is  _hot_ ," Steph said, somewhere in her steady stream of enthusiastic comments as they flew home from the JLA party. Cass, who was doing the actual flying, tilted her head as she glanced over.  
  
"He so is!" Steph insisted, gesticulating. "I know you think Superboy is all that, but I can't believe I ever thought that cocky brat was cute. Why wasn't I an Impulse fan? You should see him dance! And when he kissed me he  _buzzed_ , I could feel him vibrating down to my _toes_."  
  
Cass's eyebrows shot up her forehead, and Steph laughed at her. "Do you even  _have_  a vibrator, BG? Or do we have to go shopping again?"  
  
Cass rolled her eyes, and wiggled the plane, as Steph continued to giggle. 


	3. Dick/Tim, sleep kisses

It's a victory. A tiny, private victory, but a victory, that Tim can control his breathing well enough for Dick to think he's asleep, bend over him and kiss his temple, and murmur, "love you, little brother." And that he doesn't immediately give himself away.


	4. Dick/Tim, showing off

Gotham had owed him a good night for awhile, so when Dick heard through his comm that Tim was handling a situation down on Fourteenth and Simone, he decided to head over. He'd started from Ninteenth Street, not that far away, but when he got there Tim was finishing off the last thug with a graceful flying kick, his bo steadying him like a rudder; as Tim landed with his back to Dick, he spun it on his palm, and Dick knew he'd been seen, and grinned as he flipped down to street level.

Tim already had all three zip-stripped. "Need any help?" he asked unnecessarily, just to see Tim push his chest out the tiniest bit as he put a hand on his hip and demurred, just to see Tim show off for him.


	5. Kory/Dick/Donna/Roy, next morning

Kory wakes before the others, a flying-song from home pulsing in time with their breathing to echo in her mind as she drifts up to consciousness. The pillows and sheets have all slid to the floor but she's warmed by her friends, Donna snuggled to her back, Roy's head on her breast and Dick's on his shoulder. They're all still asleep --- Roy is snoring gently --- and the light is cool and grey, she's honestly not sure why she woke.

They'll probably sleep for awhile yet. Kory burns alcohol faster than humans, she's noticed, and Roy certainly produced a prodigous quantity of it last night, for her birthday dinner. And then suggested the drinking-game. Kory stretches her arms slowly, one under Roy's shoulders, one over him and Dick, and strokes Donna's arm over her waist, and hums happily. She hadn't had a birthday that lovely in a long time.

Roy grunts and shifts towards her, pushing his face against her breast, and she breathes carefully around a giggle so she won't wake him. He pushes his thigh against her leg, too, and his sleeping erection prods her. She could wake him that way.... but he'd likely be hungover if she did.

So Kory stretches the leg she can disentangle from her friends', lightly pulls Roy and Dick a little closer, and smiles and closes her eyes as Donna's arm pulls a little tighter around her waist.


	6. Jason/Talia, doubt

Jason doubted once, briefly. His knife glinting in his hands, he turned to Talia once, beautiful eyes clouded by confusion, and said, "I'm not sure about this, T. I, just, killing?"

Before he could say more, she laid a finger on his mouth, then her own lips to his. "You will do what is needful," she told him. "You will cleanse the world."

And he smiled, and never doubted again.


	7. Dick/Roy, birthday gift

When Roy found, during the course of a Normal Shopping Trip, a vibrator with black bats inside a yellow circle on the base, he did actually refrain from buying it.

For a whole fifteen seconds.

He didn't actually get to see Dick's face when Shortpants unwrapped his birthday gift, since he was calling long-distance from an assignment in San Marceo. But the burst of expletives in four languages was, besides being nearly loud enough to be heard *without* the phone, so completely and utterly worth it.


	8. Cass/Steph, "You taste good."

The clothes were just stupid. Tight little skirts a girl couldn't move in, stiff shirts and wobbly heels: every time she took a step Steph felt hobbled, and really stupid.

They weren't even hot, or, to be more precise, Cass's clothes only looked hot because they were on Cass. The stupid stiff skirt looked a helluva lot better crumpled up around Cass's waist, Steph thought with some satisfaction, holding onto Cass's sleek, turning hips a little more firmly and aimed her licks right as Cass's clit.

Cass shook all over, pressing her heel just so right on the scar on Steph's left shoulder; then she shook again, differently, a laugh-shiver. Steph bit really lightly, just pressing her teeth onto a soft slick fold, and Cass laugh-shook again, and ok, if she was laughing no more head. For the moment, anyway. Steph sat back a little, just far enough to look up. Cass was hanging onto the railing above her head, her face glowing pink and rosy and her shirt just starting to wilt, and she was smiling like she was about to giggle.

"What?" Steph asked, smudging her hand across her gooey face. She licked it, of course, and wanted to lick Cass's thigh where it was shiny, wanted to get back to feeling Cass shake against her mouth. But Cass had to go and laugh, and just pushed her hand into Steph's hair and kept smiling. "What?" Steph asked again, poking Cass's thigh even though all she did was nearly break her finger on the muscle.

"You hate these clothes," Cass explained, scritching her fingernails along Steph's scalp. She sounded a little winded, which made Steph want to punch the air.

"I hate them on you. You sure we don't have time to strip?" Steph tugged at her own collar, at least until Cass pinned her arm still with her knee, still laughing silently. "Hey, ok, ok, but it's not-- umph!" And let go to drop on her, rocking them both to the floor. "I-- er, ooh."

Cass wiggled, hiking Steph's skirt up with her ever-useful knee, licking Steph's chin. "You taste good."

"You taste good on me." Steph twisted to match, getting her thigh between Cass's, winding a hand in her soft silky hair, catching her laughing mouth with a kiss.


	9. Bart/Kon/Tim, circle jerk

Bart is --- blurry. Pink and red and white, his suit pushed down and rucked up, his hand moving entirely too fast to see. But the rest of him is blurry too, trembling hair and tongue caught between his teeth, his freckles washed out as if Tim were nearsighted.

He's not, and the mask improves his vision. Kon is breathing huskily behind him, and he should be, ah, concentrating, but he can't keep from watching Bart, the way his free hand is jittering across his own chest, the blink-fast shudders and the blur. Tim reaches over, just one hand, just two fingers, to touch Bart's wrist and feel his vibration. 

He does, just long enough for Bart's motion to buzz into his bones; then Bart grabs Tim's wrist, smiles without opening his eyes, tugs and Tim could resist but he leans over and finds himself tasting that buzz on Bart's mouth as Bart kisses him.

Kon groans, loudly and lowering in pitch, and kissing is definetely against all circle-jerk rules, but Bart's hand is in Tim's hair now even as he feels himself skidding backwards like a blown leaf. He grips Bart's shoulder, his sleeve smooth under the texturring of Tim's glove, but they aren't being pulled apart. They're being pulled across the floor---

\---and up over big hard thighs and into Kon's lap; Bart's mouth comes off Tim's with a pop, and Tim gasps once before Kon kisses him harder, licking into his mouth, while Bart presses buzzy kisses to Tim's jaw, panting over his skin. 

At this point they've broken more than enough rules. Tim bites Kon's tender, invulnerable lip and goes with it.


	10. Dick/Kory, flying sex

As soon as the goons had been turned over to the authorities Kory flew at Dick, who'd been limping bravely around directing the mop-up, and carried him up into the sky. "Are you fine? Let me see!" was heard over Dick's really not more than three-quarters-hearted protests as she whooshed him away.

and then bits of uniform started dropping.

"Damn, I wish I could go flying like that," Gar said wistfully, staring upwards. A purple strap hit him in the face and he merely pulled it off.

"Gar, stop watching," Donna admonished. "You can have wings anytime you want."

"Yeah, but I can't have---eep!" Gar's further complaints were cut off when Donna lassoed him; shooing Vic before her, she began to drag Gar away, as green elf-boots and then a leotard rained down.


	11. Donna/Kory, friendship

Sometimes Donna has no idea why she tries to live in 'Man's World', as the Amazons put it. Times like these, when in one morning she's been condescended to, had her intelligence insulted, accused of being premenstrual, and _pinched on her ass_  by several assorted obnoxious men. There's just no point sometimes, and she gives up on planning photo-shoots and trying to be diplomatic to editors; she strips off her camera strap and her jacket, finds an empty office with a window that opens, and tosses herself out. It'll probably be fine; even in New York, no one looks up.  
  
And there's the sky, blue and bright and strewn with pillowy clouds, and out over the river there's open air and the Tower and a red-and-gold-and-purple streak flying to meet her. Kory reaches out, smiling wide and bright, and Donna flies straight into her arms and spins around with her, smelling the sunshine on her, feeling her strength and holding on tight.


End file.
